emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3205 (21st June 2002)
Plot On the morning of her birthday, Diane is filled with dread, as she fears a repeat performance of the previous night's disastrous meal. Convinced that Mack does not share her affections and is just being polite, Diane is troubled and not looking forward to their date tonight! Mack has his own dilemma and is desperate to make it up to Diane. Realising he may have blown it, he wonders if the party can be called off so he can be alone with Diane. On the way to the meal, Mack is still pondering what to do. He's fed up with Diane's small talk and skirting round the subject, he is forced to bring the car to an emergency stop as Diane finally speaks her mind! As a few home truths surface, Mack confesses his feelings for Diane and reveals the organised surprise party at the Woolpack. Diane breathes a sigh of relief and Mack is slightly embarrassed, as he has worn his heart on his sleeve. Mischievously, they decide not to make an appearance at Diane's surprise party, as they are quite content on their own. To make up for rushing out on her the night before, Scott has booked a surprise trip for Chloe. As they pack their bags, Syd is irked by the idea of being left alone with Nicola all weekend! Having not learned from her previous mistakes, Latisha lets her heart rule her head. She can't help herself as she tells a few white lies to get Cynthia to babysit. Meanwhile, in The Woolpack, Diane's surprise party is in full swing without the guest of honour! After a few drinks Nicola is growing impatient with Syd and suggests they make the most of an empty house and more importantly an empty bedroom! Squirming at the thought, Syd makes one too many excuses. Nicola has had enough of his dithering. She's angry and makes no attempt to hide it. In full view of The Woolpack, Syd is on the receiving end of Nicola's right hook! Cast Regular cast *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Jerry Mackinley - Rob Dixon *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Latisha Daggert - Danielle Henry *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Cynthia Daggert - Kay Purcell *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Brian Addyman - Martin Reeve *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Bob Hope - Antony Audenshaw Guest cast None Locations *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar, car park and beer garden *Café Hope - Café *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Pollard's Factory - Exterior *Windsors - Garage *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Hotten streets Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,330,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2002 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes